Celos de Vampiro
by Noir Fox
Summary: Unos días antes de irse de misión para detener a Rip Van Winkle, nuestro vampiro observa como el capitán Bernadotte coquetea "descaradamente" con su amada draculina, el cree que es un hombre serio hecho y derecho, ¿pero sabrá controlar a la bestia celosa que hay en él?


Tras casi 600 años de vida, dejaras que te maten los celos.

Si alguna vez han sentido celos deben saber lo molestos que son, da rabia, impotencia y cierta sensación extraña en el pecho bastante complicada de explicar, ahora, imagínense esas mismas sensaciones en alguien muerto, mejor aún, alguien muerto con un carácter bastante irregular y quien de todas maneras no tiene bien claros sus sentimientos. ¿Un caso para jalarse los pelos no? Por qué tras 600 años de vida Vlad Drácula, o como ahora prefiere hacerse llamar, Alucard jamás sintió una mezcla tan extraña de ganas de asesinar y lo que el recuerda como ternura al ver a su querida Seras Victoria acompañada del "pervertido animal" de Pip Bernadotte.

Naturalmente mientras estuviera en pleno uso de sus múltiples sentidos de vampiro; que los humanos piensan que aún se limitan a 5, no dejaría que lo viesen en esa actitud tan contraria a él, no recuerda la última vez que sintió eso, si es que alguna vez lo hizo. Era el príncipe de Valaquia, cualquier mujer se sentiría una verdadera afortunada si llegaba a mirarla como mira a Victoria, no había necesidad de sentir esa repugnante sensación de que le quitaban lo que era, por derecho, de él. Ahora, se encontraba como un vulgar acosador teniendo que espiar con ayuda de sus poderes las conversaciones de su chica policía con el Capitán Bernadotte.

Si hay algo que te dan los años es experiencia, y la suya le carcomía las entrañas repitiéndole lo mucho que se notaba como el francés deseaba a su draculina, sus ojos fijos en ella, la estúpida sonrisa que tenía en los labios, sin mencionar la postura ridículamente cerca de ella.

Me revuelco en mi tumba de tan solo ver al imbécil francés tan a gusto con la chica policía, no demuestro emociones pues no está en mi naturaleza pero si por mi fuera, seria mierda de Baskerville, no presto atención a la conversación, dudo que Bernadotte le tenga que decir algo realmente relevante o inteligente, se despiden sin mayor miramiento y comienzo a pensar que mi chica policía no tiene ese sentido que últimamente tienen las féminas que es la detección de cuando les están viendo el trasero; umm de todas maneras en eso no puedo culparlo, está perfectamente proporcionado con su pecho, ah pero ambas cosas son mías, él no tiene ningún derecho a estarlos viendo de esa manera tan lasciva.

Una vez que me cercioro de que está sola aparezco de entre las sombras dándole un buen susto, eso me logra sacar una sonrisa no importa cuántas veces lo haga ella siempre se sorprende, es parte de esa inocencia que no tengo lo que me esta devanando los sesos buscando su atención.

Se sorprende y se sonroja al verme llegar mientras deja salir un gritito diciendo "Maestro" sin duda es adorable, sonrío levemente mostrando mis dientes y ella hace un risita incomoda, torpe e inocente draculina con las ganas que tengo de morderte una vez más el cuello no me lo pones más sencillo con ese sonrojo, pienso para mis adentros.

-Chica policía – digo a modo de saludo como de costumbre, quizás un día la comience a llamar por su nombre, cuando sea una vampiresa hecha y derecha claro.

-¡Di-ga!- hace un saludo militar, pura costumbre; yo no le pido esas ridiculeces.

De pronto recuerdo al imbécil de Bernadotte otra vez y una vez más ese desagradable sentimiento se acumula en mi pecho, me voy acercando a ella a la par que por su parte va retrocediendo hasta dar de tope con la pared, ja tonta vampiresa; aunque en este momento me alegro de que no sepa atravesar las paredes.

Me agacho hasta quedar a su altura para verle a los ojos, los lentes me descienden por el puente de la nariz dejando ver mis ojos rojos, lo puedo ver en el reflejo de sus ojos azules, como una vez fueron los míos. Se ve tan apetecible, pero este jueguito que la tiene tan nerviosa es solo para darle una información… y un poco de mi propia diversión claro está.

-Dentro de un par de días me enviaran a combatir a esos patéticos nazis- le digo apoyando mi angulosa barbilla en su cuello, puedo sentir su latir ir desbocado a la par de mis palabras- Tú te quedaras aquí con Bernadotte-

-S-sí, maestro- gime levemente, no se atreve a moverse, me causa… ¿cómo lo llamaban? Ah sí, ternura.

No me resisto y muerdo su cuello, el autocontrol es una disciplina que francamente me cuesta ejercer y ella no me ayuda por ser quien es, procuro morder y lamer esa piel que por derecho es mía, marcándola una vez más para mí, dejándole claro que por mucho que el francés lo intente ella es mi draculina.

No bebí demasiado pero lo disfruté, aun después de haber sido convertida tiene el gusto delicioso y virginal de cuando era humana, me separo de su cuello y le doy un último chupetón, un poco por lujuria y otro por gula. Me apodero de sus labios antes de que pudiese siquiera reaccionar, soy un vampiro sumamente territorial y no solo su cuello me pertenece, estaba excitado por su sangre por lo que no fui delicado con sus labios mordiéndolos a su vez, me adentre en su boca de muñeca, habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que besé a alguien de esa forma. Mentira, sería la primera vez hacia esto con tanto deseo, en lo que su lengua toco la sangre de la mía, comenzó a reaccionar, un beso salvaje, erótico e intenso.

Me aparte pues si continuaba la desvestiría en el mismo lugar para terminar lo que había empezado, mi juego se me comenzó a salir de las manos y por mucho que lo lamentara en ese instante, Sir Integra me castigaría por perder el decoro en uno de los pasillos de la organización y la chica policía; luego de extasiarse por supuesto, no se dejaría ver ante mi por lo menos unos 100 años.

La vuelvo a ver a los ojos, rojos como los míos, como la dulce sangre que hay en sus venas, me acomodo los lentes y me relamo con elegancia el resto de sangre de la comisura de los labios, en el último instante sus orbes vuelven a ser azul celeste y recobra el sentido por lo que le acabo de hacer, su cara no podría estar más colorada en este instante.

Me doy la vuelta y me voy convirtiendo en niebla lentamente – Procura estar cuando regrese, chica policía- le digo desapareciendo dejando de ultimo mis ojos mirándola al girarme, la veo volver a hacer el saludo marcial y desaparece de mi vista por completo.

Esta noche me iré a dormir temprano por a la noche siguiente enfrentare a uno de los de Millenium, Integra me lo había notificado más temprano pero no tenia deseos de irme sin antes despedirme de Seras, junto con muchas otras cosas, es también una de las principales razones para volver. Sin embargo el darme cuenta su nivel de importancia al comportarme de esa forma, me hizo darme cuenta de algo, como ya antes sabia soy un vampiro muy territorial y también, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo… uno muy celoso.


End file.
